xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Aysha Morose
Aysha Morose is a Tiefling originally based out of Westmarch, the capital city of Stromgarde. Within Westmarch, she served as the elected minister and official of Cress. After crossing a line she was not aware of, Chancellor Percival Tremayne had her abducted at night and sold into slavery. This action only further ignited a flame in the woman, causing her to want change even more than ever before. Story Abduction in the Night In the city of Westmarch, the Tiefling community of Cress was forced to live in squalor. It was the job of the elected minister to convey the needs of Cress to the Stromgarde Crown, with the minister being the only Tiefling from Cress ever allowed within Westmarch's walls unattended. One fateful day, Aysha Morose pushed Chancellor Percival Tremayne too far as she argued for immediate change for her poor and starving people who were forced to live in the shadow of a much, much wealthier people. Percival, realizing the threat that Aysha could pose in destabilizing the plans of his organization, had his agents abduct Aysha in the middle of the night and transport her to Albion to live out the rest of her days as a slave. The Slave Days Aysha arrived in Salt Town as a slave on the day of Ehlonna 11, 274 AP. Over the course of her several days of enslavement, Aysha befriended Axom Holtcroft and Heidal Trueblood, both of whom were interested in escaping. The trio formulated a plan to escape that involved faking a dragon attack via Aysha and Axom using their magic (Salt Town staff were unaware that Aysha had innate magic, and Axom had broken his magic-blocking shackles and created an illusion to make them appear intact). Prior to the escape, Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed became roped into the plot and were able to escape alongside Aysha while Heidal attempted to round up others and Axom held off the guards. The trio wasted no time in brutally murdering Slave Town's director, Badrick Longfellow, in his office before fleeing into the mountains. Aysha ventured with Salem and Solstice from Port Albion to Moss Port and finally to Lioncrest, where she left the party in the middle of the night while they slept. She left a note indicating that she did not want Salem or Zagato to get involved in her affairs and that she would always consider them to be friends. The Dream of Prosperity Upon reaching Westmarch for the first time, Zagato Unrhymed searched for Aysha after hearing from Tieflings that she was back in town. His search led him to the sewers, where he found Aysha in a private hiding space. It was here where she revealed to him that Joffrey Penstone was responsible for him being sold into slavery, and she explained how she believed Queen Isildra to be responsible for her deportation. Aysha explained her dream of there being a place where anyone could live without fear of being subjected to discrimination, harassment, or violence. She wished for there to be a place where everyone could live in peace together. This led to her revealing her plan of assassinating Duke Fargo Albion VII, eliminating the Albion Slave Trade, and turning Albion into the land that she sanctuary that she dreamed of. Zagato agreed to assist her. Later that night, Aysha had gathered Salem and Zagato along with Oren Hegdar, Jaffer Ignair, and Mavis Kerr at Mander Wharf northwest of Westmarch. There the group boarded The Gallant and began a long trek east. Ten days later, the group arrived at Morose Station and met with Aysha's father, Aldrich Morose, who had agreed to assist his daughter in her ambitions. After spending the night, the group departed with Aldrich boarding his own vessel with his own accomplices. Upon reaching the Albion shore, Aldrich divided their forces into two groups. Mavis and Oren joined up with Aldrich's group while Aysha was to lead Jaffer, Salem, Zagato, and Razz. Aldrich's group chose to skirt around the desert while Aysha's team voted 4-1 to cross the desert to save time. When the two groups met back up outside of Sardonis, Aldrich informed Aysha's team that Mavis and Oren had perished in an encounter with multiple drakes. When night fell on the groups, they both prepared to sneak into Albion Castle in Sardonis. After Aldrich's group left to get a ten minute head start on the north side of the castle, Aysha's group climbed the wall and entered through the south. Entering the castle, they encountered former Salt Town guard Lars Kofroy who admitted to only working there because good work was hard to come by in Albion. After frightening Lars off, the group found and killed Brutus Blackfoot, the director of the Albion Slave Trade. From there, they ventured to the throne room to confront Duke Fargo Albion VII himself. It was at this time that Aldrich's group came in behind Aysha's, with Aldrich revealing that he was a slaver working for the Duke all along and that the deaths of Mavis and Oren were each deliberate murders rather than accidents. After Salem devastated Aldrich's group and a battle broke out, Aysha found herself being targeted repeatedly by her father. There was no love between the two as Aldrich brought Aysha to within an inch of death not once, but twice. When Aldrich, Duke Fargo, and General Grad Dumont were defeated, Aysha found herself sitting on the throne. It was here that Jaffer and Lars both swore themselves to her and vowed to help her transform Albion into something new. On the day of Aureon 26, 274 AP and only a mere few hours after the Westmarch Umbral Covenant leaders were killed in their headquarters, Ivy Morres informed Salem and Zagato that Aysha's name appeared on records of the Umbral Covenant's Stromgarde members that were found within the headquarters. Zagato immediately chose not to believe it, saying that there had to be a reason behind it. A Kingdom Divided After securing the Albion capital of Sardonis, Aysha found herself meeting resistance from the rest of the kingdom. Torsten Dhumed, General of Southern Albion, rose up to form the Albion Resistance Army with the intention of taking back Sardonis and reinstating the Albion Slave Trade. By this time, Aysha had found a few like-minded individuals in Sardonis who she enlisted to help her, and nearby assistance also arrived in the form of mercenaries and former soldiers from other kingdoms who found themselves interested in Aysha's ambitions. In addition, some wayward souls such as drow elves and tieflings were enticed by Aysha's words and pledged to follow her. Some of these individuals became members of her own military. Not long after, former Guardian of Jourdain Francois Bellamy arrived in Sardonis to help train Aysha's followers, principally Jaffer Ignair who needed to be properly conditioned to lead Aysha's forces. Two refugees from Stromgarde, Ethan Hale and Milton Bedford, also arrived and vowed to help Aysha in an attempt to restore honour to their now tarnished names. Ethan Hale was appointed Aysha's tactical specialist while Milton became the steward of Castle Albion in Sardonis. During the lead-up to the 275 AP Contest of Blades, it was decided that Aysha would be invited to represent Albion over General Torsten Dhumed. With Ethan Hale and Sergeant Godfry Timberlain in tow, the trio ventured to Artalia to attend the festivities and talk to other kingdom representatives away from the tournament itself. After the disastrous conclusion of the Contest of Blades that saw ancient green dragon Dahaka declare war on Artalia, Aysha and her two associates began the trek back east, intending to make brief stops in the Artalian towns of Eastmarch and North Harbour before departing from the kingdom and sailing west to Albion. When the trio from Albion stopped in Eastmarch on Chemosh 19, they were hosted by the ruling Kendrick family. Amelia Fontaine, a noblewoman in town, came by to meet the visitors. After Amelia was introduced to Aysha, the two spoke candidly about their own intentions and Aysha found herself with a new ally when Amelia promised to travel to Albion with her and help her in her quest to make the kingdom truly free. A short time later and Amelia had brought her brother Rastilin Fontaine into the mix, though he appeared apprehensive about the idea of venturing to Albion. An hour later, Aysha and her people departed from Eastmarch with the Fontaine siblings and their guard, Farik Vetranos, in tow. After some delays on their trek eastward (being betrayed by Godfry Timberlain and pirates taking influential citizens of North Harbour hostage), Aysha eventually reached Albion via The Maelstrom with Amelia, Rastilin, Farik, and Ethan. After docking in the discreet outpost of Blackwash, Aysha and her accomplices used a magic sigil to teleport to Sardonis. Equipment Radiant Warhammer: 2d8+1 bludgeoning (1d10+1 if two-handed). Adds an additional 2 points of radiant damage to successful hits. Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Inhabitant of Kaspia (Continent) Category:Inhabitant of Albion Category:Ruler Category:Tiefling Category:Fighter Category:NPC Party Member Category:Umbral Covenant Category:Commoner Category:Sardonis Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heterosexual Category:Disgraced Noble Category:Scout Fighter